Chica Fuerte
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: "Escuché que te gustan las chicas fuertes" dice Hinata, "Estoy enamorado de la chica más fuerte" responde Naruto. Después de la guerra sin tomar en cuenta los acontecimientos de "The last". NaruHina es amor :3


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una disculpa por las faltas, las corregiré en tanto pueda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata deja escapar suspiros suaves mientras observa la enorme luna que ilumina en medio de la oscuridad, viste el mejor de sus kimonos sin embargo no se siente del todo bonita, tiene aquélla pequeña espina que le dice que su belleza no es suficiente, sabe que no es del todo correcto, pero hay aspectos que ella no puede controlar.

Escucha pasos que se dirigen a su posición, viene de la derecha donde el festival de fuegos artificiales ha dado comienzo ya, ella apenas y observa los colores que iluminan el lugar, su mirada se pierde en el agua en calma del río que bajo sus pies está. Su cuerpo se pone rígido por un instante, pues ha reconocido que el chakra que se acerca no es él de su hermano, es uno muy cálido que reconocería en cualquier lado, el primero y único de sus amores.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Hinata evita llevar su mirada hasta él, sabe que no sabría como actuar, porque aunque ya es mayor de edad, sus nervios siguen siendo fuertes cuándo de aquél apuesto rubio se trata. Hinata es consciente que sus sentimientos, es algo que jamás podrá controlar.

—Hola, Hinata-chan —saluda Naruto mientras se acerca a donde la Hyuga está.

—Hola —responde ella con una suave reverencia pero no se gira hacia donde él está.

—Quería hablar contigo de algo importante, te he buscado en el festival pero Neji me ha dicho hace poco donde te podía encontrar —se explica nervioso tirando de los cabellos de su nuca.

—No estaba muy a gusto rodeada de tantas personas —dice ella con una suave sonrisa—, ¿De qué te gustaría hablar, Naruto-kun?

Uzumaki la mira con atención, su mirada se posa en la pequeña boca de la Hyuga, sube con lentitud por el delicado rostro y finaliza su escrutinio en los ojos perla que simulan a la misma luna.

—¿Has escuchado los rumores sobre mi supuesta chica ideal? —pregunta desconfiado de si era la manera correcta de iniciar la importante conversación.

—He escuchado algo de ello —contesta ella en calma, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que el tema le causa—, según los rumores, te gustan las chicas fuertes.

—Si —Naruto sonríe y asiente—, las chicas fuertes son lindas.

—No necesitan ser protegidas —continúa Hinata—, son independientes y populares entre los chicos.

El ambiente era incómodo, las últimas palabras de Hinata habían sonado amargas, como agujas que se abrían paso entre su piel, Naruto podía sentir la pesadez y sentir aquella energía triste que emanaba de la pequeña mujer.

Uzumaki se lo pensó un par de veces, ¿era correcto decirlo en aquél momento?, Hinata parecía demasiado triste y seguro que lo siguiente que diría, no le ayudaría en nada. Se reprendió mentalmente, no tenía muchas oportunidades de hablar con la Hyuga, esta era una oportunidad única, posiblemente la última que tendría en mucho tiempo.

—Hinata-chan~ —le llamó poniéndose a su costado, llevando su mirada hasta el lugar que la mujer tanto observaba—, yo... estoy enamorado.

Hinata se sintió ser golpeada, un puño que se incrustaba en su pecho, le estaba doliendo y se negaba a doblegarse allí, frente a él que le estaba brindando confianza en aquél momento. Mordió sus labios y se negó a dejar salir alguna de sus lagrimas, se movió suavemente y sonrió apenas visible.

—¿De una chica fuerte? —se atrevió a preguntar suavemente.

Naruto lo pensó un poco, hizo un pequeño puchero, frunció el ceño pero sonrió de nuevo.

—Si, es una chica fuerte —Hinata asintió sin mirarlo—, pero ella en realidad cree que es muy débil, creo que está confundida.

—¿Por qué cree que es débil? —se preguntó en su interior cuánto más podría soportar fingir que no le dolía o le importaba siquiera.

—Ella piensa que la fuerza se mide por los ninjas que puedas vencer, las misiones cumplidas o las rocas que puedas romper...

—¿Y no es eso así?

—No Hinata-chan, no lo es... —lleva su mirada a Hinata, observa con detenimiento el rostro impasible, igual que el río calmo que ahora mismo observa—, he visto a kunoichis de gran fuerza física caer en medio de la batalla, perder el espíritu de pelea, sus ideales y aquello que les motiva, pero ella... Ella es la más fuerte de las mujeres que he conocido, después de mi madre claro está —corrige divertido.

—¿Como Kushina-san?, entonces debe ser muy fuerte —Hinata sonríe levemente.

—A esta chica, la he visto ponerse de pie incluso cuando parece que está al borde de la inconsciencia, la he visto con más espíritu que a los jounins más fuertes. Esta chica ha sido más fuerte y valiente de lo que ella cree, una chica que no mira hacia atrás, mantiene su mirada al frente, visualizando el suguiente paso a dar.

Hinata muerde su lengua, quiere alejarse y llorar, pero no se atreve a dejarlo solo, quiere escuchar todo lo que su amado tenga que decir, incluso si ello conlleva arrancarle en corazón de un solo golpe.

—Suena como alguien realmente poderoso —mueve su cabeza y observa con una sonrisa al rubio que la mira con ojos brillosos—, ¿vas a declararte pronto?

—No lo sé —dice Naruto suspirando—, le he dicho lo que siento, pero ella aún parece no entenderlo, no sé que más debería hacer, le he expresado mis sentimientos y como mis ojos la ven, aquello que ella no puede ver.

Hinata sufre, le duele pero no puede dejar de intentar imaginar a la mujer que ha su amado le ha robado el corazón, tiene envidia de la mujer desconocida, pero también se siente feliz por ella, porque hay un corazón hermoso que le espera, que late por ella, un corazón precioso que ha hecho un hogar para protegerla dentro.

—Deberías decirselo de nuevo, ser directo y no dejarla ir, no te rindas Naruto-kun, así es como eres tú.

Naruto parece pensarlo un poco, suspira de nuevo como llevaba algunos minutos haciendo y mira a Hinata a los ojos, aquellas lunas preciosas que lo miran con tanto cariño y anhelo.

—Creo que tienes razón —Naruto sonríe—, entonces Hinata-chan... ¿Te lo digo de nuevo?

Hinata no deja de mirar aquellas gemas azules que tanto ama, siente que se pierde así misma en la inmensidad que tienen aquéllos ojos, incluso mucho más que el mar. Quiere responder pero no sabe que, ¿a caso ha escuchado mal?

Naruto sonríe de nuevo, está vez lo hace ampliamente, mira a los ojos de la chica que tiene frente a él y comienza a hablar nervioso.

—Hinata-chan, creo que eres una chica muy fuerte, la más fuerte que he conocido después de mi madre, eres amable y dulce, posees unos hermosos ojos perlados, ojos dotados de calidez, diferente a todos los ojos del clan al que perteneces, tu voz es suave y dulce, siempre preocupandote de los demás, cuidando de todo y dejándote siempre hasta el final. Eres encantadora en todas las formas posibles, eres tan preciosa ante mis ojos que mirarte duele, haces que mi corazón comience a latir con fuerza, desenfrenado y que en ocasiones sienta que moriré tan solo de tenerte cerca. Amo cuándo me llamas por mi nombre y adoro que dirijas tus miradas hacia mí, me haces sentir dichoso y que realmente soy alguien que vale, hay muchas cosas que siento por ti, cosas que solo tú me haces sentir es por todo eso que yo, realmente estoy enamorado de ti.

Los minutos pasan y Hinata no se mueve, no habla, no parpadea y Naruto teme que tampoco respire correctamente, por ello la mueve suavemente hasta que la ve reaccionar torpemente, no dice nada aún pero Naruto ya no siente de ella aquella sensación de tristeza y soledad, sonríe suavemente y desea preguntarle si está bien y le ha escuchado aquello que tenía que decirle, pero en ese momento Shikamaru aparece por entre los árboles y le hace una sela con su mano, el festival ha terminado y todos deben volver, incluyendo a Neji que acompañará a su hermana hasta casa.

—Creo que debería detenerme —dice Naruto sin dejar de sonreír—, no quiero que te desmayes, pero si deseas escuchar de nuevo todo lo que siento por ti, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias para ti, para que creas en mí.

Hinata no sabe que decir, se mantiene en shock mientras su mente repite una y otra vez, aquéllas bellas palabras que acaba de oír.

—Creo que debo irme, pero nos vemos en la entrada sur para nuestra misión.

Se da la vuelta y camina un poco, regresa su mirada a Hinata nuevamente y le dice en calma;

—Piensa en lo que te dije, no importa si ahora no sabes que responder, voy a esperar por ti como lo has hecho tu por mí, incluso mucho más de lo que puedas creer.

Sigue su camino, Hinata observa su espalda mientras el chico de sus sueños se aleja, aquél hombre del que lleva enamorada años, el mismo que se le acaba de declarar. Su cuerpo se mueve antes de que ella pueda pensar en sus acciones, toma el kimono del chico y tira de el suavemente hasta que lo siente detenerse, deja ir la tel que sostenía con su delgada mano y se acerca a su espalda hasta chocar su frente la la amplía y fuerte espalda.

—¿Hinata? —dice sorprendido.

Ella golpea suavemente con su puño a un costado, justo por las costillas derechas.

—No te gires —dice ella, mientras sus lágrimas caes tibias por sus mejillas.

Naruto asiente y se siente enternecido por la baja estatura de la mujer.

—Esa chica, la chica fuerte de la que te has enamorado —dice en voz baja y un poco arrastrada por su llanto—, ella también está enamorada de ti, lo ha estado por muchos años, es tonta, tímida, débil y algo testaruda, pero estoy segura que te ama mucho, más de lo que puedes imaginar. Ella piensa que tus ojos son hermosos, como el cielo inmenso, pero de un azul tan profundo como el mar, ella ama la forma en que sonríes, que llevas alegría a los demás, la manera en que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por aquéllos que más amas, ella realmente te ama.

Naruto deja escapar un par de lágrimas, toma la pequeña mano que aún se mantiene cerca de sus costillas y la sostiene mientras se gira para quedar frente a Hinata.

—Te dije que no te giraras —reclama Hinata entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento, no podía darle la espalda a tus sentimientos, no de nuevo.

Hinata llora, está tan feliz y teme que sea solo un sueño que en cualquier momento de esfumará, pero los brazos fuertes que rodean su pequeño cuerpo le dicen que todo es real, que Naruto realmente le está abrazando mientras le transmite todo el amor que reveló con sus palabras anteriormente, que sus sentimientos realmente le han alcanzado, que su corazón fue aceptado y el de él le fue entregado en sus manos.

Naruto siente que puede flotar de tanta felicidad, su corazón duele por toda la alegría que se acumula en su ser, por todo lo que ese pequeño cuerpo cálido le provoca con solo aquél íntimo contacto. Lleva sus labios hasta la cabellera negra y deja un suave beso antes de alejarse levemente de ella, puede sentir a la lejanía el chakra de Neji que se acerca, igual que el de Shikamaru que viene de vuelta por él, deben irse y descansar para la importante misión del día siguiente, misma que incluye a la chica que en sus brazos mantiene.

—Debes volver a casa, Neji ya viene —anuncia limpiando las lágrimas de las blancas mejillas de su amada—, yo también debo volver con Shikamaru, pero... ¿Te parece si después de la misión, tu y yo vamos por un helado?

—Sería muy lindo —Hinata asiente y acaricia las manos de Naruto sobre sus mejillas.

—Entonces es una cita

El rubio acaricia los cabellos de Hinata antes de escuchar los pasos que se acercan, duda un poco pero al final cede a sus impulsos, se acerca al rostro de la Hyuga y deposita un beso en la mejilla izquierda, se percata de sus acciones pero no se arrepiente de nada, solo se da la vuelta y avanza con rapidez hacía el lugar donde Shikamaru espera, se detiene unos pasos adelante y regresa su mirada a Hinata que acaricia la mejilla que fue besada instantes antes;

—En nuestra cita... Estaré esperando por ti en el parque, no faltes bonita.

Ella lo observa hasta que le pierde de vista, deja salir una risilla traviesa y corre hasta los brazos de su hermano que la recibe con sorpresa, pero totalmente agradecido de ver a su querida hermana enamorada, correspondida y muy feliz, razón suficiente para aceptar al revoltoso Naruto Uzumaki en la familia, como el amado de su preciosa hermana menor.


End file.
